


Silent Hearts

by Kikoro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 – New Life

Tokyo. Sie hasste es. Überall diese arroganten Kerle und aufgetaklelten Tussis. Dieses Großstadtleben, es widerte sie an!  
Nouka fuhr sich durch ihr Haar und seufzte tief, während sie einen flüchtigen Blick durch die matten Fensterscheiben nach draußen warf. Es regnete nun schon seit Stunden und Nouka fand diese Sommerschauer ganz angenehm. Zumindest fühlte sie sich immer auf eine unerklärbare Art und Weise frei.   
Sie sah zu der Frau, die ihr gegenüberstand, atmete ihr viel zu süßes Parfum ein und drehte genervt das Gesicht weg.  
Sie hasste Tokyo! Warum mussten ihre Eltern sie bloß an so einen schrecklichen Ort verschleppen? Es war laut, überfüllt, roch eigenartig und... Mit einem Augenrollen wandte sie sich wieder den vom Regen benetzten Fenstern zu. Sie besah sich ihr Spiegelbild.  
Schon merkwürdig, wie einen die Leute ansahen, wenn man nicht der Norm entsprechend aussah. Nouka wurde, seit sie denken konnte, immer wegen ihrem Aussehens verspottet.   
Ihr Haar war goldblond und ging ihr knapp über die Schultern. Wieso war sie deswegen anders? Nur weil sie färbte? Nouka presste die Lippen zusammen und sah dem Mädchen im Fenster entgegen. Sah die leuchtend grünen Augen, sah die Ohrringe, die ihre Ohren schmückten und die Krawatte um ihren Hals... Was war so unnormal daran?  
Ein vereinzelter Regentropfen rann die kalte Scheibe entlang. Sie war wie der Regentropfen.   
Ein Einzelgänger.

Irgendwo neben ihr redeten zwei Mädchen aufgebracht über Jungs und Nouka konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Jungs konnte man eh vergessen... Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihr, dass die beiden auf die Ametari-Hig School gingen. Na großartig...  
Sie sah an sich herab. Eindeutig die Seifuku der Ametari High. Blutroter Minirock, weiße Bluse, schwarzer Blazer. Sie hatte durch ihre heißgeliebten Loose Socks und der Krawatte zusätzlich noch etwas von ihrem Stil mit eingebracht.  
„Weißt du, Tyousuke war gestern....“  
„Ach was? Und Reo?“  
„Der war ebenfalls ganz ...“  
„Nein! War das Gokon so ein Misserfolg gewesen?“  
„Anscheinend...“  
Wieder entfuhr Nouka ein tiefer Seufzer. Gokons... Was fanden die Leute bloß daran?   
Die Kerle dort waren eh meistens bloß irgendwelche Vollidioten.  
Ein Mann drängelte sich durch die Menschenmenge in der Bahn und stieß der Blondhaarigen aus Versehen einen Ellbogen in die Seite.  
„Autsch, verdammt...!“ Doch der Mann schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung und ging einfach weiter.  
Na toll, der Tag fing ja schon mal super an.... Und wahrscheinlich wurde er auch nicht besser.

„Ametari High School“, verkündete eine monotone Frauenstimme und Nouka hob die Augenbrauen. Tokyoter Bahnen konnten ja doch ganz praktisch sein!  
Gähnend stieg sie aus und sah hinauf in den bewölkten Himmel.  
„Ame“, wisperte sie und schaute nach vorne.   
„Da ist sie. Die Ametari High School. Wie der Regen...“  
Hinter ihr hörte sie das Aufschnappen von Schirmen und das laute Gekichere und Geplappere unzähliger Menschen.  
Das war sie also. Ihre neue Schule.  
Während sich Nouka einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnte, hoffte sie, dass ihr großer Bruder nicht Recht mit dem behielt, was er ihr zuvor erzählt hatte.  
„Die Schule soll nur so wimmeln von hübschen Mädchen und beliebten Jungs“  
Also von Tussen und Playboys...  
„Allerdings habe ich gehört, dass letztes Jahr ein Mädchen der Ametari High School verstorben sei. Es ist noch ungeklärt, ob es Mord oder Selbstmord war, aber...“   
Kentais Stimme war plötzlich leiser geworden. „Ihr Freund soll angeblich jede Woche einmal kommen und sich auf ihrem Platz setzen. Dramatisch, huh?“, hatte er gefragt und war sich müde durch die Haare gefahren. Nouka hatte daraufhin nichts erwidert. Sie konnte es verstehen, wenn man sich das Leben nahm... Wer wollte schon ein einsames Leben führen? Im Grunde ist doch jeder einsam...

Über dem Eingang war ein großes Banner befestigt, auf dem die neuen Schüler begrüßt wurden.  
Das alles erinnerte sie irgendwie an einen Manga und Nouka wurde noch genervter, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Sie stieg die letzten Stufen hinauf und blieb dann vor dem Eingang stehen.  
„Also...“, flüsterte sie. „Auf in mein neues Leben...“  
Kaum hatte die 16-jährige die Tür geöffnet und war in die Eingangshalle getreten, da wünschte sie sich schon wieder, sie wäre nie nach Tokyo gekommen.  
Es war in der Bahn schon schlimm gewesen, aber hier waren ihr eindeutig zu viele Menschen.  
Überall, wo sie hinsah, erblickte sie Jugendliche, die lachend und redend an ihren Spinden standen, Händchen haltend durch die Flure liefen oder irgendwelchen Blödsinn anstellten.  
„Der Horror!“, murmelte Nouka und packte sich an den Kopf. Sie sah auf ihren Lageplan.   
Klasse 2-B. „Großartig... Mit etwas Glück hab ich den Raum im nächsten Jahrhundert gefunden...“  
Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, starrte konzentriert auf den Lageplan, als sie plötzlich angerempelt wurde und durch die Wucht des Stoßes nach hinten fiel.   
„Verdammt!“ Sie rieb sich den Kopf und sah nach oben – direkt in die Augen eines recht überrascht wirkenden Schülers. „Mann, kannst du nicht aufpassen?!“, fauchte sie ihn an und schlug die Hand, die der Junge ihr entgegenhielt, weg. „Idiot“, murmelte sie leise, erhob sich und zupfte sich ihre Kleidung zurecht.  
„Wer ist das denn?“, fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der hinter dem Rempler stand und sie eingehend musterte.  
„Keine Ahnung“, entgegnete der Junge, der sie umgerannt hatte, und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. „Aber sie echt zickig!“

„Was?!“ Nouka hob die Augenbrauen und presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihr linkes Auge zuckte bedrohlich.  
„Wiederhol das noch einmal“  
Ihr Gegenüber, ein großgewachsener Junge mit rotbraunem Haar und tiefblauen Augen, grinste nur breit.  
„Irgendwie bist du süß, wenn du dich aufregst“, meinte er lachend und entging nur knapp einer Kopfnuss.  
Nouka, die indess um Beherrschung rang, steckte bloß die Hände in die Taschen ihres Blazers und ging an den beiden vorbei.  
„Verreck, du perverser Idot!“  
Der Junge sah ihr verdutzt nach, während sein Freund in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und ihm kräftig auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Die hat´s dir aber gezeigt, Tyousuke!“  
Der Angesprochene sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Hai...“

Eine gute halbe Stunde später hatte Nouka schließlich den Klassenraum der 2-B gefunden.  
Seufzend legte sie eine Hand auf die Klinke, bereit, einzutreten, als sie plötzlich ein Räuspern neben sich vernahm. Sie drehte sich um und sah einem älteren Mann mit braun melliertem Haar und ebenso dunklen Augen ins Gesicht. Er hielt eine Aktentasche in der Hand und starrte auf das Klemmbrett in seiner anderen.  
„Ah, du musst die neue Schülerin sein“ Er sah fragend von seinen Unterlagen auf und musterte das Mädchen vor ihm.  
„Nouka Takashima?“  
Die Angesprochene nickte knapp und ihr Lehrer nickte lächelnd.  
„Gut, dann komm mit rein. Ich stelle dich den Anderen vor“  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Lehrer die Tür und trat ein – gefolgt von Nouka, die sich widerstrebend durch die Haare fuhr.

Als sie eintraten, richteten sich alle Blicke automatisch auf die Blondhaarige und sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
„Sensei, wer ist das?“, erkundigte sich ein Mädchen aus der vordersten Reihen und Nouka konnte beobachten, wie der Junge dahinter anscheinend keinerlei Interesse für die neue Schülerin aufbrachte und ungeniert mit den Mädchen in der letzten Reihe flirtete.  
„Ich bitte um Eure Aufmerksamkeit“, setzte der Lehrer an und bedeutete Nouka, vorzutreten.  
„Das ist Nouka Takashima. Sie ist aus Nagashima neu nach Tokyo gezogen. Bitte kümmert Euch um sie“  
Mit einem aufmunternen Lächeln musterte sie der Lehrer.   
Dann warf er einen Blick in die Klasse.

„Setz dich für heute erst einmal neben Tyousuke. Sein Tischnachbar ist für den Rest der Woche erkrankt“ Der Ältere richtete seine Krawatte, als er den fragenden Blick der Blondhaarigen bemerkte.  
„Tyousuke ist der, der sich die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zu uns gedreht hat. Manchmal, da er ist er wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Nicht wahr, Shindou-kun?“  
„Häh?“, entfuhr es dem Angesprochenen plötzlich und zum ersten Mal drehte er sich um und starrte auf seinen Lehrer und die neue Schülerin.  
Es war dieser Typ, der sie eben auf dem Flur umgenietet hatte!  
Das war echt nicht Noukas Tag...  
Sie wollte sich gerade an den Lehrer wenden und ihn fragen, ob sie sich wirklich neben diesen Affen setzen musste, als sie bemerkte, dass dort wirklich der einzig freie Platz war.  
„Vermaledaites Schicksal“, murmelte sie kaum hörbar, als sie nach ihrer Tasche griff, durch die Tischreihen schlurfte und sich ganz ans Ende des Tisches setzte, an dem dieser Tyousuke saß.

Hinter den beiden ertönte leises Gekicher.  
„Wow, es gibt tatsächlich Frauen, die nicht auf Tyousuke Shindous Charme reinfallen“  
Der Braunhaarige drehte sich um.  
„Seid still!“, zischte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte nach vorne, wo der Lehrer gerade den Unterricht eröffnete.  
Nouka war das bloß recht. Hauptsache, er ließ sie in Ruhe!  
Doch irgendwie meinte es das Schicksal wirklich nicht gut mit ihr.  
„Hey“, ertönte es keine fünf Minuten später neben ihr und Nouka starrte stur geradeaus und tat so, als hätte sie nichts gehört.  
„Hey!“ Sie wurde mit einem Bleistift angestupst und fuhr herum, während sie Tyousuke mit einem vernichtenden Blick besah, der ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Ähm, wegen gerade... Das tut mir Leid“  
„Spar dir deine Entschuldigung“  
Sie sah wieder zur Tafel  
„Aber...“  
„Erzähl es meiner Schulter“  
„Du bist wirklich niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst!“  
„Verreck!“

Damit war die Diskussion beendet und der Braunhaarige starrte für den Rest der Stunde schmollend nach vorne.  
Anscheinend hatte sie an seiner Männlichkeit gekratzt und das war für Nouka zumindest ein wenig Genugtuung, die ihr ein kleines Lächeln bescherte.  
„Verdammt, du bist ja noch viel süßer, wenn du lächelst“, entfuhr es ihrem Tischnachbarn plötzlich und ein leichter Rosaschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen.  
Wieder fuhr Nouka herum und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Schon gut“, seufzte Tyousuke und stützte sein Gesicht auf seine linke Hand.   
„Ich bin schon ruhig...“

Nachdem die erste Stunde vorbei war, verließ Nouka erleichtert den Klassenraum.  
Sie hatte sich den Unterrichtsstoff schwerer vorgestellt, aber eigentlich war sie gut mitgekommen. Auch, wenn dieser Idiot von Tischnachbar sie tierisch genervt hatte.  
Während sie sich auf dem Weg zur Sporthalle machte, hörte sie die Leute, an denen sie vorbeiging, kichern.  
„Schau dir mal ihre Haare an...“  
„Voll abnormal!“  
„Das hättest du auch freundlicher ausdrücken können, Terada-chan!“  
„Naja, aber wenn es doch stimmt. Sie sieht aus wie...“  
Ein kurzer Seitenblick seitens Nouka und die beiden verstummten.  
Sie hasste solche Leute, aber sie war es gewohnt. Es wurde immer hinter ihrem Rücken über ihr Aussehen gespottet.  
Augenrollend steuerte die Bondhaarige die Tür zum Schulhof an.

Inzwischen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und die Luft war schwer vom Regen. Es roch nach Sommer und die Blondhaarige starrte in eine Pfütze vor ihren Füßen.  
„...“  
Das war doch alles...  
Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang ihrer Kehle. Konnte sie eigentlich noch etwas anderes, als ständig zu seufzen?  
Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, trat sie in die große Sporthalle und begab sich zu den Umkleiden.  
Das konnte ja heiter werden....

Alle Blicke richteten auf sie, als die Blondhaarige die Umkleide betrat.   
Schweigend legte sie ihre Tasche auf einen freien Platz auf einer der Bänke und zog sich ihren Blazer aus.  
Die Mädchen um sie herum starrten sie neugierig an, als sie anfing, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und sie sah verwirrt in die Runde.  
„Was zum...“  
„Hey, Neue!“ Ein Mädchen mit dunklen Locken ging auf sie zu und grinste breit.  
„Du hast ja echt einen tollen Körper!“  
„Nani?“, entfuhr esder Blondhaarigen verständnislos, ehe sie langsam verstand.  
Schnell griff Nouka zu ihrem T-Shirt und der Shorts und verdeckte somit ihren nur mit Unterwäsche bekleideten Körper.  
„Kein Wunder, dass Tyousuke sie gerade angemacht hat“, beschwerte sich ein Mädchen in der hintersten Reihe.  
Langsam wurde das Nouka zu viel. Sie war kurz vorm Platzen, als sich plötzlich ein Mädchen vor sie stellte.  
„Verdammt, kümmert euch doch einmal um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten. Es gibt keine größeren Tratschtanten als ihr. Da muss man sich ja richtig fremdschämen!“  
Völlig verdutzt starrte Nouka auf den Rücken des Mädchens, der von langen hellbraunen Haaren bedeckt wurde.  
Es wurde laut unter den Mädchen, dann verstummten plötzlich alle und gingen ihren vorherigen Beschäftigungen nach.  
„Äh... Arigatou“  
Das fremde Mädchen drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie an.   
„Ach was! Ich hab doch recht, oder?“  
Nouka nickte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr die Braunhaarige plötzlich eine Hand unter die Nase hielt.  
„Ich bin Ayaka Harukaze“  
„Äh... Nouka Takashima“  
Ayaka lächelte sie aus braunen Augen freundlich an.  
„Takashima-san, huh? Dein Vorname ist wirklich außergewöhnlich“  
Nouka fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich weiß...“  
„Ich finde ihn aber schön“, bestätigte Ayaka und drehte sich dann um.  
„Bis gleich!“

Als Nouka die Sporthalle betrat, waren die Jungen schon voll im Gange.  
Sie stellte sich neben Ayaka, die in der hintersten Ecke stand, und starrte gedankenverloren nach vorne.  
„Was tun die Jungs da?“  
„Sie müssen heute Stabhochspingen. Der Sensei ist hart im Bewerten, deshalb müssen sie sich echt anstrengen“, erklärte Ayaka und spielte mit dem Ball in ihren Händen.  
„Oh, es geht los. Aito-kun beginnt!“  
Ein zarter Rotschimmer bedeckte die Wangen der Braunhaarigen, als sie dabei zusah, wie Aito-kun, ein sportlicher Junge mit dunklem Haar, Anlauf nahm und über eines der Hindernisse sprang.  
Anscheinend war sie in Aito-kun verliebt. Nouka wandte den Blick ab und beobachte   
die Mädchen dabei, wie sie mit Gymnastikbändern herumwedelten.  
„Sieht ja sehr professionell aus...“, murmelte sie ironisch und spürte im nächsten Augenblick, wie ihr Ayaka einen Stoß in die Rippen versetzte.  
„Hey, schau mal, Tyousuke muss mal wieder den Helden spielen. Er hat sich vorgedrängelt!“  
Noch während sich die 16-jährige fragte, was sie das interessierte, bemerkte sie, wie der Braunhaarige Anlauf nahm und dann elegant mit dem Stab über die meterhohe Stange sprang.  
„Großartig, Shindou!“, lobte ihn der Sensei. „Bitte übernimm hier für einen Moment die Verantwortung, ich werde eben zum Direktor gehen und für dich einen Antrag für die Landesmeisterschaft anfordern“  
Der Angesprochene nickte und beobachtete seinen Lehrer dabei, wie er die große Halle verließ.

„Also, ihr habt gehört, was er gesagt hat! Jetzt bin ich der Chef!“, lachte er und umgriff seinen Stab fester. „Ich probier es gleich nochmal!“  
Wieder nahm er Anlauf, zielte genau und schwang sich in die Höhe.  
Doch anscheinend war er diesmal zu übermütig gewesen, denn am höchsten Punkt rutschte der Stab plötzlich weg und Tyousuke fiel unsanft zu Boden.  
Augenblicklich entstand ein großer Tumult und alle versammelten sich um den am Boden liegenden Braunhaarigen.  
„Verdammt, holt doch irgendwer Hilfe!“  
„Der Sensei ist gerade weg!“  
„Weiß einer, was wir jetzt tun sollen?“  
Nouka wurde das zu viel.  
Ohne nachzudenken, drängte sie sich durch die Traube von Schülern, griff nach Tyousukes Arm und half ihm auf. Dann stützte sie ihn und lief mit ihm zum Krankenzimmer.  
„Itai“, nörgelte Tyousuke, als Nouka ihn unsanft mit sich zog.  
„Stell dich nicht so an“, murmelte sie. „Ich bin doch die, die hier mindestens 70 Kilogramm durch die Gegend zerrt...“

Im Krankenzimmer angekommen, setzte sie Tyousuke auf eines der Betten ab und lief zu dem Verbandskasten an der linken Wand.  
„Warum tust du das?“  
„...“  
„Ich meine...“  
„Wo tut es weh?“ Sie zog Verbandszeug und eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel aus dem Koffer.  
„Der Arm, an dem du mich hochgezogen hast. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn mir aufgeschürft...“  
Nouka ging auf ihn zu und besah sich die Wunde genauer.  
„Das ist bloß ein kleiner Kratzer“  
„Klein ist gut...“  
„Stell dich nicht so an!“  
Ein kleiner Schrei hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen ertönte, als das mit Infektionsmittel getränkte Tuch die Wunde berührte. Die Blondhaarige schütttelte bloß den Kopf.  
„Sag mal...“ Sie nahm das Verbandszeug zur Hand.  
„Du gehst gerne zu Gokons, huh?“  
Der Angesprochene sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich zu Gokons gehe?“  
„Heute morgen im Bus haben zwei Mädchen über dich geredet... Anscheinend war das Gokon mit dir und Reo ein totaler Reinfall gewesen“  
„Äh...“, kam es daraufhin bloß von dem Braunhaarigen und er legte er eine Hand in den Nacken.  
„Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Normalerweise hasse ich Gokons...“  
Er spürte, wie sie langsam begann, den Verband um seinen Arm zu wickeln.  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn misstrauisch.  
„Du? Soll ich etwa lachen?“

Die lauten Geräusche aus der Sporthalle drangen an ihre Ohren und ein undefinierbares Lächeln schlich sich auf Tyousukes Lippen.  
„Nein, ehrlich. Ich hasse aufgetakelte Mädchen“  
„Soso, dann bist du gar nicht der Frauenschwarm schlechthin?“  
Jetzt wusste er nichts mehr zu erwidern. Ohne etwas zu sagen, sah er ihr bei ihrer Tätigkeit zu.  
„So. Fertig“ Nouka zog ein letztes Mal an dem Verband, was ihrem Gegenüber ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entlockte.  
„Sei ein Mann“, entgegnete sie nur und lächelte leicht, was dem Braunhaarigen zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
„Arigatou“, wisperte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Haare zu hauchen.

Augenblicklich war Nouka zurückgewichen und starrte den leicht verwirrten Jungen hasserfüllt an.  
„Du bescheuerter Idiot!“, fuhr sie ihn an und drehte sich um, bereit zu gehen.  
„Takashima-san, warte...!“ Doch sie war bereits verschwunden.  
Seufzend fuhr sich Tyousuke durch die Haare.  
Manchmal war er echt ein Idiot...

~~°~~

Nach dem Sportunterricht brauchte Nouka erst einmal Ruhe. Dieser ganze Tag war so stressig und nervenaufreibend...  
In der Pause suchte sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen, aß ihr selbst zubereitetes Obento und entspannte sich.   
Heute, dass musste sie selbst zugeben, war sie wirklich extrem zickig.   
Aber dieser Tyousuke konnte einen auch zur Weißglut treiben!  
Sie beschloss, ihn den Rest des Tages zu ignorieren, was ihr auch ganz gut gelang.  
Als der Unterricht vorbei war, beschloss sie, nicht direkt nach Hause zu fahren.  
Sie wollte lieber noch die Stadt erkunden.   
Vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles so schlecht...

Die Stadt war gar nicht so voll, wie erwartet.  
Während die Blondhaarige an den etlichen Geschäften und Läden vorbeiging, überlegte sie, wie sie den nächsten Schultag aushalten würde. Momentan hasste sie ihr Leben wirklich abgrundtief...  
Ihr Magen machte sich bemerkbar und Nouka entschloss, einen kleinen Happen zu essen.  
Vor einem Café blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte schon lange kein Yokan mehr gegessen.  
Als sie in das wohltemperierte Gebäude eintrat, fiel ihr Blick als erstes auf die große, gläserne Theke in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch an einem der großen Fenster und wartete darauf, eine Bestellung aufzugeben.   
Sie hörte Schritte neben sich erklingen.  
„Takashima-san?“, vernahm sie eine verdutzte Stimme und fuhr herum.  
„Na großartig“, seufzte sie, als sie Tyousuke erblickte.  
„Was machst du denn hier?“  
Der Angesprochene sah an sich hinunter. Er trug ein körperbetontes Kellner-Outfit  
„Hmmm... Ich würde sagen, ich arbeite hier“, erwiderte der Braunhaarige und reichte ihr eine Karte.  
„Und was verschlägt dich hierher?“  
„Ich wollte bloß ein wenig die Stadt erkunden“  
„Kennst dich hier noch nicht so aus, huh?“  
„...“  
„Entschuldige, war eine dumme Frage“  
Inzwischen hatte Tyousuke sich ihr gegenübergesetzt.  
„Solltest du nicht lieber arbeiten?“, erkundigte sich Nouka und überflog die Karte.  
„Ach, das geht schon klar“ Er grinste breit und faltete die Hände ineinander.

„Takashima-san?“  
„Hmmm?“  
„Warum hasst du Männer so?“  
Irgendwie war ihm diese Frage in den Sinn gekommen.  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Männer im Allgemeinen hasse?“  
Tyousuke dachte nach.  
„Naja...“ Er schwieg. So wirklich wusste er auch nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Er vernahm ein schweres Seufzen, gefolgt von ihrer Stimme.  
„Sie sind doch alle gleich... Es geht ihnen immer nur darum, den Frauenhelden zu spielen. Die Gefühle der Mädchen sind ihnen doch egal. Sie verstehen einen nicht und stellen sich blöd an, sind untreu...“  
Sie wurde von seiner rauen Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Mag sein, dass diese Eigenschaften auf viele Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechtes zutreffen, aber glaube mir, ich bin weder untreu, noch sind mir die Gefühle eines Mädchens egal...“  
Nouka sah ihn aus ihren grünen Augen an.  
„Naja, ehrlich gesagt, fällt es mir schwer, dir zu glauben“  
„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass du kaum einem trauen kannst. Ich denke, du kannst dir nicht mal selbst vertrauen...“

„...“  
Die Blondhaarige sah weg. Wut stieg in ihr auf.  
„Was weißt du schon über mich?“, zischte sie und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich weiß gar nichts über dich, aber ich habe Augen im Kopf“ Er strich eine Falte aus seinem Jackett.  
„Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an das Mädchen aus unserer Klasse, das letztes Jahr verstorben ist. Ich will nicht, dass so etwas wieder passiert“  
Nouka öffnete die Augen und wandte sich fragend an ihr Gegenüber.  
„Wieso erinnere ich dich an sie?“  
„Naja...“ Ein betrübtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Sie war ziemlich verschlossen und unnahbar. Kaum einer wollte etwas mit ihr zu tun haben und sie war oft allein. Ich denke, sie hasste sich und ihr Leben. Ich habe sie kaum gekannt, aber ich denke, sie hat Selbstmord begangen...“  
„Stimmt es, dass ihr Freund jede Woche kommt und sich an ihren Platz setzt?“  
„Ja, jeden Mittwoch, weil das der Tag war, an dem sie verstarb. Er ist wirklich... Hey, du lenkst ab“, beklagte er sich und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
Nouka lächelte leicht und wandte sich wieder an ihn.  
„Warum glaubst du, ich seie wie sie?“ Ihre Hände fuhren über den Saum ihres Blazers, während sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.  
Diese Frage verwirrte den Braunhaarigen sichtlich, was Nouka innerlich zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
„Ähm... Naja, du wirkst auch ziemlich unantastbar, abweisend und hast in nichts und niemanden Vertrauen. Ich finde das schade, weil ich dich gerne öfters lachen sehen würde“  
Er sah dabei zu Boden, schien leicht verlegen.  
Und auch Nouka machten seine Worte ein wenig verlegen. Sie sah zur Seite, tat so, als würde sie die großen Blumenvasen an der Eingangstür mustern.

„Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu sorgen“ Sie sah ihm direkt in seine Augen.  
„Ich muss mich selbst um mein Leben kümmern“  
„Ich bezweifel´ aber, ab du das aus eigener Kraft schaffen kannst“  
Plötzlich verdüsterte sich ihre Miene.   
Zweifel... Wie sie es hasste, wenn man ihr zweifelte. Es reichte doch, wenn sie es selbst tat.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“ Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und erhob sich.  
„Mir ist der Apettit vergangen... Bis morgen“  
Und ohne eine weitere Erklärung verließ sie das Café und ließ einen ziemlichen verdatterten Tyousuke zurück.  
Als sie nach draußen trat, schlug ihr ein kalter Wind entgegen, der wahrscheinlich noch vom letzten Regensschauer herrührte.  
Der Himmel war dunkel, dicke Wolken bedeckten den Horizont und die Blondhaarige hoffte, noch halbwegs trocken nach Hause zu gelangen.

~~°~~

Während sie nun schon seit Ewigkeiten völlig orientierungslos durch die Straßen lief und Ausschau nach dem Bahnhof hielt, hatte ein weiterer heftiger Regenschauer eingesetzt, der sich allmählich zu einem richtigen Gewitter entwickelte.  
Die Straßen waren leer und sie bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.  
„Verdammt!“, maulte sie und stellte sich zum Schutz vor dem Regen unter eine Bushaltestelle.

Ein Blitz erhellte den plötzlich mausgrauen Himmel und Nouka zuckte kurz zusammen.  
Sie hasste Gewitter, es erinnerte sie nur an schlimme Ereignisse aus ihrer Vergangenheit.  
Ein Donnern. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass es bald vorbei war. Doch in dem Moment, als sie die Lider niederschlug. kamen sie - die Erinnerungen.  
„Nein!“, sie hielt sich den Kopf und wollte, dass diese Erinnerungen verschwanden.   
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
„Takashima-san!“  
Die 16-jährige fuhr herum und sah eine Person durch den Regen auf sich zurennen.  
„Shindou-kun!“  
Auf einmal war sie froh, ihn zu sehen. Aber warum war er ihr gefolgt?  
Als der Braunhaarige kurz vor ihr zum Stehen kam, war sie plötzlich so erleichtert, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Tyousuke, als er bemerkte, wie aufgewühlt Nouka war.  
„J-ja...“ Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar und hoffte, dass er ihre Tränen nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Dann fand sie sich plötzlich in seinen Armen wieder.  
„Alles ist okay, ich bin bei dir“, wisperte er in ihr Haar und fuhr ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Es wird dir nichts passieren!“  
Es wird dir nichts passieren...

Der Braunhaarige spürte plötzlich, wie Nouka ihre Hände auf seine Brust platzierte und ihn dann von sich wegstieß.  
„Fass mich nicht an!“, fauchte sie und ging einige Schritte zurück.  
Ihr Gegenüber verstand nicht und blickte ihr hilflos entgegen.  
„Was ist los?“  
Nouka sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Versprich niemals etwas, was du nicht halten kannst!“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand.  
Als sie gänzlich aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, seufzte Tyousuke frustriert und lehnte sich an einen der Bäume neben der Bushaltestelle.  
„Wieso vermassel ich es bloß immer...?“


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 – Don’t hate me

Die Sonne schien und nichts zeugte mehr von dem gestrigen Unwetter. Inzwischen hatte sich Nouka wieder beruhigt. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf die Stapel von Umzugskartons, die sich in der hintersten Ecke ihres neuen Zimmers stapelten.  
Die Nacht war der Horror gewesen, sie hatte kaum geschlafen. Und nun fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Der Wecker neben ihr auf der Kommode zeigte bereits halb 8 acht an.   
In einer halben Stunde würde der Unterricht beginnen....  
Aber ihr war absolut nicht nach Schule oder Shindou-kun zumute.  
Mit einem Stöhnen packte sie sich an den Kopf und warf sich wieder zurück in die Kissen.  
Diese Kopfschmerzen würden sie noch umbringen!  
Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, starrte die Blondhaarige gen Decke, musterte das kalte Weiß.  
Was Shindou-kun wohl gerade tat?

Tyousuke gähnte herzhaft und wandte sich fragend an Reo.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, erkundigte er sich und fuhr sich müde durchs Gesicht.  
Sein Freund musterte ihn kopfschüttelnd.  
„Hast du die Nacht nicht geschlafen?“  
„Ich hab kein Auge zugekriegt...“  
„Zu viel gefeiert, huh?“  
„Als würde ich feiern...“ Der Braunhaarige richtete sich seine Krawatte zurecht.  
„Was war dann der Grund?“  
„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“, erwiderte Tyousuke ehrlich und sah zu dem leeren Platz neben ihn.  
„Wo ist die Neue?“ Reo sah sich suchend im Raum um.  
„Nicht da, wie du siehst“  
„War was zwischen euch?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Naja, du meintest doch, sie wäre interessant“, erinnerte ihn der Schwarzhaarige und spielte mit seinem Bleistift herum.  
„Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich gleich an sie ranmache“, erwiderte der 17-jährige genervt. „Ich meine, ich-„

Der Lehrer betrat den Raum und augenblicklich verstummten alle.  
„Aufstehen!“ Augenblicklich standen alle Schüler.  
„Verbeugen!“ Tyousuke ging dieser ganze formale Mist gewaltig auf die Nerven.  
„Setzen!“  
Als alle wieder saßen, sah sich der Lehrer fragend um.  
„Fehlt heute jemand?“  
„Ja, die Neue!“  
„So? Weiß jemand zufällig, was mit ihr los ist?“  
Als keiner antwortete zuckte er mit den Schultern und schrieb ihren Namen auf sein Klemmbrett. Merkwürdig, dass Nouka direkt am zweiten Tag fehlte.   
Ob sie sich nicht an ihrer neuen Schule nicht wohlfühlte?  
„Ähm, Sensei?“, riss ihn eine Stimme jäh aus den Gedanken.  
Er sah von seinen Unterlagen auf.  
„Was ist, Shindou-kun?“  
Der Braunhaarige legte sich demonstrativ eine Hand auf den Bauch.  
„Mir geht´s total schlecht. Kann ich für heute gehen?“  
Er wurde einer genauen Musterung unterzogen, ehe der Lehrer schließlich nickte.  
„Du schaust wirklich leicht ungesund aus. Gute Besserung!“  
„Danke...“

Es war schwül und Tyousuke fühlte sich augenblicklich träge, als er die Schule verlassen hatte und den fragenden Blicken seiner Mitschüler ausgewichen war.  
Er atmete tief durch und überlegte nun, was er tun sollte.  
Er wollte, nein, er musste mit Nouka reden!  
Aber wo wohnte sie bloß? Der Braunhaarige kam zu der schmerzenden Erkenntnis, dass er bis auf ihren Namen wirklich nichts über Nouka wusste.  
Wie fand man also die Adresse einer Unbekannten heraus?  
Er steckte die Händen in die Taschen und überlegte.  
Vielleicht konnte er im Sekretariat nachfragen. Eine andere Möglichkeit fiel ihm nicht ein.  
Also drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück in das große Schulgebäude, wo er versuchte, unbemerkt ins Sekretariat zu gelangen.  
Mit der Ausrede, er müsse ihr etwas wichtiges vorbeibringen, hatte er die kleine pummelige Sekretärin schließlich so weit gebracht, dass sie ihm mit misstrauischen Blick und gekräuselten Lippen Noukas Adresse in die Hand drückte.  
Mit seiner neuen Errungenschaft verließ Tyousuke grinsend den breiten Schulflur und starrte erst auf den Zettel, als von der Schule nichts mehr zu sehen war.  
Seine Mutter würde ihn köpfen, wüsste sie, dass er schwänzte, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Nouka im Moment wichtiger war.

„Verdammt, die wohnt ja am anderen Ende der Welt!“, stellte der 17-jährige pikiert fest, als er das Stückchen Papier entfaltet hatte, und hielt sich grummelnd den Kopf.  
„Na großartig, das könnte Stunden dauern!“ Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass der nächste Zug in diese Richtung in fünf Minuten kam.  
„Scheiße!“, fluchte er und nahm die Beine in die Hände. Der Hauptbahnhof war ungefähr zehn Minuten entfernt, aber wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er es schaffen...

Gerade noch im letzten Moment sprintete er durch die geöffnete Tür der Bahn und stützte sich auf seine Knie, um geräuschvoll nach Luft zu japsen. Das war vielleicht eine Hetzerei!  
Tyousuke lehnte sich an eine der Wände und sah dabei zu, wie sich die schweren Türen vor ihm mit einem mechanischem Geräusch schlossen.  
Das war echt knapp gewesen...  
Jetzt musste er bloß noch die zwei Stunden Fahrt überstehen. Das war genug Zeit, um sich schon einmal die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen.  
Sollte er vielleicht vorher noch Blumen für Noukas Mutter kaufen gehen?  
Oder gar für Nouka selbst? Und was sollte er sagen?  
Er brauchte einen guten Grund....  
„Verdammt!“ Er raufte sich die Haare.  
Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, warum er das hier tat!  
Er wollte doch nur wissen, ob ihr es besser ging und sie fragen, warum sie nicht zur Schule gekommen war. War das so unnormal...?

Eine alte Frau musterte ihn misstrauisch. Anscheinend fragte sie sich, was ein Schüler wie er in seiner Schuluniform um diese Zeit tat.  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick finster und veranlasste damit, dass die neugierige Frau sich kopfschüttelnd von ihm abwandte.  
Die nächste Station wurde angesagt und gähnend blickte der Braunhaarige aus dem Fenster, sah die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen. Der Sommer war fast zu Ende, was die immer häufiger werdenden Sommergewitter nur zu gut verdeutlichten.  
Doch jetzt stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und tauchte die Stadt in ein sanftes Gold.  
Es war angenehm warm, nicht zu heiß, so dass es sich gut auf der Straße aushalten ließ.  
Die Bäume standen in einem prächtigen Grün und man war gerne in der Natur.  
Ja, der Sommer war schon eine schöne Jahreszeit.

„Die nächste Station ist...“  
Verdutzt sah Tyousuke auf. Er war schon da?  
„Das ging ja schnell!“, murmelte er, als er die Bahn verließ und fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. Die letzte Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen. Es waren ihm so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen...  
Mit einem weiteren Blick auf Noukas Adresse musterte er die Umgebung.   
Er bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie ab jetzt jeden Tag diesen weiten Weg auf sich nehmen würde.  
Er wollte unbedingt mehr über die kühle verschlossene Blondhaarige wissen.  
Wenn er auch nur ein klein wenig mehr über sie erfuhr, hatte sich der lange Weg gelohnt.

Sein Weg führte ihn vorbei an prächtigen Häusern und Vorgärten, vorbei an einem Park und durch eine von Bäumen umringte Allee, ehe er vor einem großen Haus stehen blieb.  
Er verglich noch einmal die Hausnummer mit der, die auf seinem Zettel angegeben war, dann schluckte er.  
Was sollte er tun? Oder besser, wie sollte er es tun?  
Er starrte über den Zaun auf die Eingangstür und hob dann die Hand, bereit zu klingeln.  
Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so nervös war, als das laute Schrillen der Klingel über das gesamte Anwesen ertönte.  
Tyousuke kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als er da stand und wartete.  
Dann ging plötzlich die Eingangstür auf und Nouka stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn reichlich verwirrt an.  
„Shindou-kun?“, fragte sie überrascht und ging langsam auf das Tor zu, um ihn reinzulassen.  
„Äh...“, machte der Angesprochene bloß und legte nachdenklich eine Hand in den Nacken.  
„Komm erstmal rein“   
Er folgte ihr hinein ins Innere, überlegte, wie es weitergehen sollte, als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie sich die Blondhaarige mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn stellte und ihn fragend musterte.

„Also, warum bist du hergekommen? Was ist mit der Schule?“  
„Ich hab geschwänzt...“  
„Das sehe ich... Aber warum?“  
„Naja, das, ähm... ist kompliziert“  
Unsicher sah er sie an und beschloss dann, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht... Du warst gestern so... aufgewühlt“  
Er fuhr sich übers Gesicht und seufzte kaum hörbar.  
„Nani?“, entfuhr es der Blondhaarigen und ein leichter Rosaschimmer bedeckte ihre Wangen, was absolut untypisch für sie war.  
Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihr auf einmal das Blut in den Kopf geschossen war und es behagte ihr gar nicht.  
Um ihre Verlegenheit zu vertuschen, setzte sie eine genervte Miene auf.  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt“  
Sie drehte sich um. Eigentlich fand sie es ganz ... schön, dass sich jemand um sie sorgte. Das war mal zur Abwechslung etwas ganz neues.  
Tyousuke, der ihre Veränderung natürlich sofort bemerkt hatte, gewann plötzlich neuen Mut.  
„Naja, komm erst einmal rein, dann können wir über die Sache reden...“

„Also, was ist jetzt?“  
Sie stellte ihm ein Glas Orangensaft vor die Nase und nahm dann gegenüber von ihm Platz, während sie ihn mit einem fragenden Blick besah.  
„Arigatou“, hauchte der Braunhaarige und nippte an seinem Saft.  
„Warum warst du heute nicht in der Schule?“ Er sah sie von unten heran.  
„Mir ging´s nicht gut. Ich habe kaum geschlafen“  
„Hatte das was mit gestern zu tun?“  
„Hmmm? Wieso?“  
„Naja, du hast total aufgewühlt gewirkt. Ist dir vielleicht irgendwann mal etwas schreckliches passiert?“  
Nouka staunte über die Direktheit des 17-jährigen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“, erwiderte sie in einem barschen Tonfall.  
„Also stimmt es?“  
„...“  
„Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Ich bin für dich da“

Tyousuke sah überrascht auf, als er plötzlich sah, wie sich die Blondhaarige erhoben hatte und ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
„Bitte geh jetzt...“  
Der Braunhaarige verstand nicht recht. Was hatte er getan?  
„Nani?“  
„Verdammt, hau einfach ab!“  
Er beschloss, lieber das zu tun, was sie verlangte.  
Voller Unmut erhob er sich und stand ihr jetzt direkt gegenüber, sah direkt in ihre grünen Augen. Sah das Leid, sah den Schmerz...  
Er konnte es nicht verhindern, er musste sie einfach tröstend in den Arm nehmen.  
Dass sie jetzt total ausflippen würde, war ihm klar.  
Aber jegliche Reaktion ihrerseits blieb aus. Völlig regungslos spürte Nouka seine Umarmung und bemerkte mit großen Unmut, dass sie sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig besser fühlte.  
Aber wie konnte das sein?  
Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust.  
„Geh... Bitte!“

~~°~~

Später am Abend saß Tyousuke schlechtgelaunt an seinem Schreibtisch und konnte sich kein bisschen auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren.  
Nouka ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Warum verhielt sie sich so merkwürdig?  
Warum war sie immer so abwesend? Und was hatte sie gegen Männer?  
Sie war so anders als die restlichen Mädchen aus seiner Klasse und die kühle Blondhaarige faszinierte ihn.  
Sein Handy klingelte und genervt griff der Braunhaarige nach dem Störenfried und warf einen Blick auf das Display.  
„Reo...“  
Er nahm ab.  
„Hai?“  
„Hey, Tyousuke!“ Sein Freund klang angeheitert und Tyousuke konnte aufgrund dieser Tatsache bloß die Augen verdrehen. Er konnte sich schon denken, was der Schwarzhaarige von ihm wollte.  
„Du musst mir helfen!“  
„Worum geht es...?“  
„Ich sitze hier mit Taro und ein paar Mädchen aus unserer Schule bei Destiny´s. Und uns fehlt noch ein Junge. Ich weiß, du hasst Gokons, aber bitte, du musst mir helfen... Ich hab versprochen, dass ich noch einen Jungen auftreibe und-„  
„Ist gut, ich komme...“  
Tyousuke schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, aber Reo brauchte nun einmal seine Hilfe. Und man half seinem besten Freund doch, oder?  
Er stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke.

Indess war Nouka dabei, ihr Zimmer einzuräumen.  
Sie öffnete einen der großen Kartons und begann, dessen Inhalt auszuräumen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Hai?“, rief sie und besah sich die CDs in ihren Händen, ehe sie sie auf ihr Bett warf.  
Die Tür ging auf und ihr Vater trat ein.  
„Nouka? Kannst du vielleicht eben noch schnell zum Konbini laufen und Sojasauce kaufen? Deine Mutter braucht welche für das Frühstück und wir haben keine mehr“  
Die Blondhaarige musterte ihren Vater und fuhr sich schließlich durch das Haar.  
„Kein Problem“, erwiderte sie und sah, wie ihr Vater ihr dankbar zulächelte.  
„Das Geld liegt auf dem Küchentisch!“

„Also...“ Reo machte eine ausladende Geste. „Mädchen, das ist Tyousuke Shindou“  
Er grinste breit und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.  
Dann stellte er die beiden Mädchen vor.   
„Ganz links sitzt Mai Mikami und das neben ist Akira Shotaka“  
„Nur zwei?“  
„Wir waren bis eben noch zu dritt, aber Asuka ging es irgendwie nicht gut und sie ist gegangen...“, erklärte eines der beiden Mädchen und Tyousuke hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Kann ich dann wieder gehen?“  
„Vergiss es!“ Reo und Taro setzten sich neben ihn, so dass eine Flucht unmöglich war.  
„Mach dich doch einfach mal locker. Und außerdem, vielleicht kommt ja im Laufe des Abends noch ein Mädchen dazu...“  
Der Braunhaarige stöhnte innerlich auf.   
Na großartig...

„Hmmm“ Nouka sah die Straße vor sich hinunter.  
Die Straßenlaternen warfen ein dumpfes Licht auf den Asphalt und irgendwie fand die Blondhaarige diesen Anblick schauerlich.  
Auch wenn es ihr peinlich war, so musste sie doch gestehen, dass sie sich ein wenig vor der Dunkelheit fürchtete. Sie erinnerte sie an Dinge, die sie am liebsten vergessen würde, aber nicht konnte.  
Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über solche Dinge nachzudenken!  
Schließlich musste sie noch einen Einkauf tätigen.  
Während sie in ihren Schritt beschleunigte, überlegte sie, ob sie einfach einen Passanten nach dem Weg fragen sollte.  
Denn trotz der ausführlichen Wegbeschreibung ihres Vaters hatte Nouka absolut keinen Schimmer, welche Wege sie gehen musste.  
Zu blöd, dass ihr Orientierungssinn zudem noch unter alle Kanone war.   
Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, aus welcher Richtung sie gekommen war...  
„Verdammt“, fluchte sie leise und sah sich ständig nach Passanten um.   
Doch anscheinend war um diese Uhrzeit keiner mehr auf den Straßen.  
„Unmöglich... Ich dachte, in Tokyo seie immer etwas los!“  
Irgendwann führte sie ihr Weg durch immer abgeschiedeneren Gegenden, durch einen Park und schließlich vorbei an einer Karaoke-Bar, die kurz vor dem Stadtzentrum lag und den hübschen Namen ‚Destiny´s‘ trug.  
Als sie an dem großen Gebäude vorbeilief, fiel ihr Blick zufällig durch die gerade frisch geputzten Fensterscheiben und sie sah eine Gruppe Jugendlicher in der Lounge sitzen.  
Gerade fragte sie sich, ob ihr nicht zwei dieser Jungen bekannt vorkamen, da drehte sich auch schon der mittlere von ihnen um – genau in ihre Richtung.  
„Shindou-kun!“, entfuhr es ihr überrascht, als sie den Braunhaarigen erblickte. Dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Von wegen, er mochte keine aufgetakelten Mädchen...   
Wie graue Mäuse sahen die beiden Mädchen, die ihm gegenübersaßen, zumindest nicht aus.

Als Tyousuke Nouka erblickte, entfuhr ihm sofort ein erleichteter Seufzer.  
Aber warum war er eigentlich erleichtert?  
Und wieso sah sie so aus, als ob sie gleich an die Decke gehen würde?  
Aufgrund seiner langen Abwesenheit drehte sich nun auch Reo um und hob überrascht die Augenbraue.  
„Hey, ist das nicht die Neue?“  
„Hai...“  
„Was die wohl hier macht?“  
Nun drehten sich auch Taro und die beiden Mädchen zu der Blondhaarigen um und alle starrten sie sie an, was Nouka irgendwie wütend machte.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und ging.  
„Hey, Tyousuke! Du musst ihr hinterher laufen! Sie könnte doch für Asuka einspringen!“  
„Vergiss es“, brummte der Angesprochene und wandte sich wieder seinem Milchshake zu.  
„Sie hat garantiert kein Interesse“  
„Das kannst du nur wissen, wenn du sie fragst!“  
Mit diesen Worten sah Reo zu Taro und im nächsten Moment packten die beiden Jungen ihn an den Armen und schoben ihn vor die Tür.  
„Und wag es nicht, ohne sie wiederzukommen!“

Nouka kam gerade aus dem Konbini, den sie mit der Hilfe eines älteren Herren doch noch gefunden hatte, und fuhr sich gestresst durch ihr blondes Haar. Sie war müde und wollte einfach nur die Augen schließen und sie am liebsten nie wieder öffnen.  
Sie bog gerade um eine Hausecke, als plötzlich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zuhechtete und sie an der Schulter packte.  
Unter einem überraschtem Aufschrei fuhr die Blondhaarige herum und trat der fremden Person mit aller Kraft unter die Gürtellinie.  
Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei erklang und Tyousuke sackte keuchend zu Boden.  
„Verdammte Scheiße, tut das weh...“, entfuhr es ihm und Nouka sah verblüfft zu ihm hinunter.  
„Shindou-kun?!“   
„...“  
„Verdammt, was sollte das denn? Ich dachte, du wärst irgend so ein Perverser, der sich an jungen Mädchen vergeht!“, entfuhr es ihr in einem anklagenden Ton. Doch als sie sah, wie Tyousuke vor Schmerzen kaum reden konnte, bekam sie sogar ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm.  
„Idiot“, murmelte sie und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen.  
Der Braunhaarige ließ sich von ihr aufhelfen.  
„Und? Warum schleichst du dich um diese Zeit hier so herum und erschreckst unschuldige Mädchen? Solltest du nicht bei deinem Gokon sein?“  
„Genau darum geht es ja...“  
„Nani?“  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Naja, wir brauchen noch ein Mädchen...“  
„Und da dachtest du, da fragst du einfach mal die Neue, die hat bestimmt nichts besseres zu tun“  
„Naja, nein... Ich dachte, vielleicht hättest du einfach Lust, etwas zu unternehmen. Dann wärst du nicht so einsam“  
„Wie kommst du eigentlich immer darauf, dass ich einsam oder verklemmt wäre? Bist du ein Psychiater, oder was? Mann, du regst mich auf...“  
Sie wandte sie erböst von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Takashima-san!“  
Die Blondhaarige drehte sich um und blickte einem breitgrinsenden Tyousuke ins Gesicht.  
„Ich lade dich auch ein!“  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachte Nouka den Braunhaarigen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie diesem Lächeln keinen Gefallen abschlagen.  
Was sollte denn das plötzlich? Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken auszuschalten, aber es klappte nicht. Der 17-jährige sah sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an.  
„Argh, verdammt! Meinetwegen... Aber ich bleibe nicht lange...“  
Ihr Gegenüber nickte und ging dann auf sie zu.  
„Kein Problem. Ich habe nämlich auch keine Lust auf den Mist. Wie wäre es, wenn du nach einer halben Stunde erzählst, du müsstest unbedingt nach Hause? Und ich werde dich dann begleiten. So entgehen wir beide diesem Horror!“  
„Warum gehst du auf ein Gokon, wenn du sie eigentlich hasst?“  
„Reo brauchte unbedingt meine Hilfe und da musste ich ihm doch helfen...“  
„Ah, du bist also der loyale Frauenversteher, huh?“  
„...“  
„Oh, habe ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?“  
„Ah, wir sind da“ Er öffnete die Tür und schob sie rein. „Leute, das ist Takashima-san!“

~~°~~

„Diese Schnepfen waren der reinste Horror“, kam es entnervt von Nouka, als sie neben Tyousuke durch die dunklen Strafen lief und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.  
Der Braunhaarige neben ihr verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und sah zum Nachthimmel.  
„Naja, aber du hast wunderbar geschauspielert!“  
„Das war nicht geschauspielert, ich muss echt nach Hause...“  
„So früh?“  
„Naja, ich sollte ursprünglich nur eben Sojasauce kaufen gehen und normalerweise dauert das keine zweieinhalb Stunden...“  
„Oh... Naja, wenn du Ärger kriegst, steh ich dafür gerade“  
Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an.  
„Das musst du nicht“  
„Naja, ich war der, der dich entführt hat“  
„Wahrscheinlich schlafen meine Eltern eh schon“  
Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie.

„Also, danke, dass du mich eingeladen und nach Hause begleitet hast. Ich geb dir das Geld morgen wieder“  
„Ähm, also, weißt du, normalerweise ist der Sinn und Zweck einer Einladung, dass einer alles für den anderen zahlt!“  
„Aber...“  
„Du hast mir immerhin aus der Klemme geholfen!“  
„Nani?“  
„Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal“  
Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte.  
„Oyasumi nasai, du kleine Zicke!“  
„Du verdammter...“ Sie schlug mit ihrer Einkaufstasche zu, aber er war schon einige Meter zurückgewichen.  
„Also, bis morgen!“, rief er ihr zu, hob eine Hand zur Verabschiedung und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.  
Nouka lehnte sich seufzend an den Türrahmen und beobachte, wie der Braunhaarige aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
„Oyasumi nasai...“


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 – Kissing The Rain

Die Schulglocke läutete und die Gänge füllten sich zusehnlichst mit Schülern.  
Nouka saß zusammen mit Ayaka in der großen geräumigen Caféteria und aß ihr Bento.  
„Wow, dein Bento ist ja toll ausgestattet! Deine Mutter muss sich echt Mühe geben!“, stellte die Braunhaarige fest, als sie sich vornüberbeugte und verwundert das Mittagessen ihrer Freundin musterte.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, meine Mutter hat gar keine Zeit, um morgens zu kochen“  
„Dann hast du das selbst gemacht?“  
„Nein“ Die Blondhaarige kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange. „Ich kann absolut nicht kochen...“  
Nun hob Ayaka eine Augenbraue. „Dein Vater?“  
Ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Sag bloß... Etwa dein Bruder?“  
„Naja, er macht gerade ein Praktikum als Jungkoch und da hat er mir angeboten, morgens mein Obento zu machen...“  
„Wow“, kam es bloß von der Braunhaarigen und gespannt griff sie nach einer Eirolle aus Noukas Obento und stopfte sie sich in den Mund.  
„Gar nicht mal so schlecht“, schmatzte Ayaka und schluckte. „Eigentlich sogar ganz gut! Ach was, das schmeckt göttlich. Hat dein Bruder eine Freundin?“  
„Nein, aber ich bezweifel, dass er auf High School-Schülerinnen steht. Er ist 21...“  
„Was? Och nö...“, schmollte die Braunhaarige und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Und du kannst echt nicht kochen?“  
Nouka schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Was? Du kannst nicht kochen, Takashima-san?“, ertönte es plötzlich neben den beiden und Tyousuke setzte sich ungefragt zu ihnen. Er griff nach einem Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum darauf.  
„Also echt, dass man als Frau nicht kochen kann...“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verstummte augenblicklich, als er ihren finsteren Blick sah.  
„Hmmm, ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, dass du gestern winselnd vor mir auf den Knien lagst. Sollte ein Mann nicht Stärke beweisen?“ Sie stopfte sich eine Portion Reis in den Mund.  
Der Braunhaarige wurde plötzlich verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Naja, das war ja auch ein abnormaler Tritt... Bist du dir sicher, dass du eine Frau bist?“  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“ Ihr Auge zuckte bedrohlich.  
Tyousuke klimperte theatralisch mit den Wimpern und spitzte die Lippen.  
„Natürlich nicht, Takashima-kun!“  
„Baka!“ Ehe sich der 17-jährige versehen konnte, war Nouka aufgesprungen und leerte den Inhalt ihres Glases über seinem Gesicht. Dann ging sie wutschnaubend aus der Caféteria.  
Ayaka seufzte und stützte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
„Mann, Tyousuke... Was ist denn in letzter Zeit los mit dir?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nun mach schon und folg ihr!“

„Dieser verdammte...“ Nouka biss die Zähne zusammen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Sie hatte sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, in der Hoffnung, zumindest hier ihre Ruhe zu haben. Warum benahmen sich Männer eigentlich immer so kindisch?  
Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte erst einmal, sich zu beruhigen. Dass dieser Kerl sie immer so aus der Fassung brachte! Normalerweise war sie ganz anders, aber in der Nähe dieses hirnlosen Idioten riss ihr jedes Mal der Geduldsfaden!  
Das Ticken der Wanduhr war das einzige Geräusch in der großen Bibliothek. Sie war die einzige Person weit und breit, was sie angesichts des schönen Wetters nicht sonderlich wunderte.  
Nachdem sie letzte Nacht wieder zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte, war sie völlig übermüdet in die Schule gekommen. Die Blondhaarige gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und wollte sich gerade erheben, da sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, als sie plötzlich Schritte und dann das Rücken eines Stuhles vernahm.  
„Hey!“, wisperte ihr plötzlich ein dunkelhaariger Junge zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Shindou-kun...“, fauchte sie leise. „Was willst du hier?“  
„Mich entschuldigen...“  
„Wofür?“  
„Naja, für alles... Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich mich in letzter Zeit so aufführe. In deiner Nähe verspüre ich halt immer die Lust, dich zu necken“  
„Also ist es jetzt meine Schuld?“ Ein gefährlicher Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Nein... Natürlich nicht“  
Er sah sie an.  
„Sag mal, können wir vielleicht mal ganz normal miteinander reden? Ohne Zischen und Fauchen und Tritte unterhalb der Gürtellinie?“  
„Du willst reden? Schön... Wo und wann?“  
Tyousuke musterte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Wie wäre es um 17 Uhr im Kino?“  
„Wie sollen wir denn im Kino red-„  
Nouka hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Moment... Das ist nicht dein Ernst?“  
„Naja, ich würd es ja nicht gleich als Date bezeichnen, aber-„  
„Ich würde es nie als Date bezeichnen“  
„Du bist immer so kalt... Amüsier dich doch einfach mal...“  
Sie war kalt. Abweisend. In sich gekehrt... Wie viele dieser Ausdrücke hatte sie schon über sich ergehen lassen... Sie hatte es satt!  
Mit einem Seufzen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Meinetwegen. Aber das ist das erste und letzte Mal!“  
Tyousuke grinste breit.  
„Aber klar!

Das Kino war überfüllt. Es roch süß, nach Popcorn und Süßigkeiten und Nouka hoffte, dass der Film bald zu Ende sein würde.  
„Shindou-kun...“, meinte sie, als sie an der Kasse standen. „Du musst wirklich nicht für mich zahlen!“  
„Unser Film beginnt gleich, wir müssen uns beeilen!“  
Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sich hinter sich her, was Nouka gar nicht behagte.  
„M-Moment...“  
Doch der Braunhaarige tat so, als würde er sie nicht hören und betrat mit ihr zusammen den dunklen Saal.  
„Dahinten...“ Tyousuke deutete auf eine Reihe im hinteren Teil des Saals.   
„Setz dich schon mal, ich hole uns noch was zum Knabbern“  
„Aber...“  
Doch der 17-jährige war schon weg.  
Verdammt! Irgendwie lief das hier total aus dem Ruder.  
Sie wollte das doch nicht! Zumindest nicht so...

Der Film war total langweilig! Innerlich mit den Augen rollend über dieses pure Ausmaß an Kitsch, schlug Nouka die Beine übereinander und drückte sich tief in die weichen Polster.  
Der Braunhaarige neben ihr starrte gebannt auf den Film. Nur ab und an erhaschte er einen Seitenblick zu seiner Sitznachbarin, dessen Lider unmerklich schwerer und schwerer wurden.  
Als Tyousuke fünf Minuten später wieder zu ihr sah, war die Blondhaarige bereits ins Reich der Träume gesunken.  
Er musste schmunzeln, als er sie so sah. Wie friedlich sie ihm Schlaf doch schien.  
So, als würde in der Welt nie irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen können.  
Während er sich kurz umsah, kramte er sein Handy hervor und schoss ein Foto von der Schlafenden.  
Sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Aber er würde verhindern, dass sie je davon erfuhr. Auch Reo würde er nichts verraten...

Ein Schuss ertönte in dem Film und mit einem erschrocken ‚Huch‘ fuhr Nouka zusammen und öffnete die Augen.  
„Was zum...“  
„Du bist eingeschlafen“  
„Nani?“ Die Blondhaarige legte sich eine Hand auf den Kopf.  
„Gomen, ich...“  
„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen, du sahst heute Mittag schon so müde aus“  
„Ich habe die Nacht kaum geschlafen...“ Schuldbewusst starrte die 16-jährige gen Leinwand, auf der gerade der Abspann lief. Sie hatte beinahe den kompletten Film verschlafen.  
Und dann hatte Tyousuke auch noch alles bezahlt...  
„Weil du dich noch nicht an deine Umgebung gewöhnt hast?“, riss die Stimme des Braunhaarigen sie jäh aus den Gedanken und Nouka zuckte zusammen.  
„Nani?“  
„Wegen deiner schlaflosen Nacht“  
„Sou ka... Naja, ich denke schon, dass das teilweise dazu beitrug“  
„Und zum anderen Teil?“  
„...“  
Tyousuke merkte, dass er besser nicht weiter auf das Thema einging.  
Er erhob sich und streckte sich einmal.  
„Naja, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringe. Sonst fällst du mir gleich noch irgendwo um vor Müdigkeit!“ Er grinste breit und Nouka verdrehte die Augen.  
Aber er hatte Recht.

Als sie das Kino verließen, begann es schon zu dämmern. Irgendwie mochte sie diese Zeit, kurz bevor die Nacht einbrach, am meisten.  
Sie füllte ihre Lungen mit der leicht kühlen Abendluft und sah dann zu ihrem Begleiter.  
„Tut mir echt Leid wegen dem Film...“  
Der Angesprochene sah sie fragend an.  
„Wieso?“   
„Naja, das ganze Geld war umsonst!“  
„Du machst dir echt zu viele Sorgen, Takashima-san!“  
„Aber...“  
„Entspann dich mal! Schau nach oben und sieh dir diesen fantastischen Himmel an! Lebe einfach dein Leben, anstatt dir ständig Gedanken zu machen“  
Die Blondhaarige hob den Kopf und befolgte seinen Rat. Es war wirklich ein atemberaubender Anblick.  
„Du bist ziemlich unbeschwert, huh?“  
„Naja, ich würde eher sagen, ich will jeden Moment meines Lebens genießen“  
Ein leiser Seufzer. Wie sehr wünschte sich Nouka, sie könnte genauso denken... Aber ihr Leben war nicht genießenswert...

„Die Bahn kommt gleich“  
Die Angesprochene nickte knapp.  
„Sag mal, ich verstehe nicht, warum du all dies tust...“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Naja, wieso bist du so nett zu mir? Warum gibst du dich mit mir ab und vor allem, warum wolltest du dich mit mir treffen?“  
Er blickte sie von der Seite her an. Das war eine gute Frage... Er wusste die Antwort darauf selbst nicht wirklich. Er mochte diese kleine Zicke eben.  
„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?“  
„Iie...“  
Tyousuke seufzte, dann setzte er ein breites Grinsen auf.  
„Du bist halt ´n Mädchen!“  
„Baka...“  
„Ein sehr süßes Mädchen“  
„Es reicht!“  
„Wenn du lächelst, geht mir das Herz auf!“  
„Shindou-kun, ich bin bewaffnet!“  
Das Grinsen verschwand nicht aus dem Gesicht des Braunhaarigen. Auch nicht, als sie am Bahnhof standen und auf deine Bahn warteten.  
„Du musst echt nicht mitkommen...“  
„Und wenn du auf dem Heimweg von einem irren Perversen angegriffen wirst, machst du mir später Vorwürfe!“  
„Weißt du, ich kann gut zutreten!“  
„Ich weiß!“ Er lachte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Inzwischen war es dunkel und irgendwie fand der 17-jährige die Atmosphäre sehr beruhigend. Als die Bahn eintraf, wurde es plötzlich voll auf dem Bahnsteig. Sie stiegen ein.  
„Ehrlich, das musst du nicht tun... Du musst schließlich auch noch nach Hause... Wie lange dauert dein Heimweg?“  
„2 Stunden“  
„Was? Und dann willst du mich noch heimbringen? Ist dein Hirn irgendwie...“  
„Takashima-san?“  
„Hmmm?“  
„Sei einfach mal still, ja?“  
Gerade wollte die Blondhaarige etwas erwidern, als sie plötzlich Tyousukes Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
„Was tust du da?“  
Mit einem prüfenden Blick fixierte Tyousuke etwas hinter ihrem Rücken.  
„Da gaffen dich grad zwei Typen an“  
Nouka fuhr herum. Er hatte Recht...   
Solche Idioten!  
„Sou... Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen“

„Shindou-kun?“  
„Häh?“  
Der Angesprochene fuhr aus seiner Trance.  
„Äh, deine Hand...“  
„Oh... Sorry“  
„Schon gut“  
Danach trat eine unangenehme Stille ein.  
Die Bahn hielt und eine Gruppe Jugendlicher mit Bierflaschen trat ein.  
„Na toll“, seufzte Nouka.   
Und dann passierte auch schon das, womit sie gerechnet hatte.  
Die Horde irrer Wilder drängte sich ohne den Hauch von Manieren an ihnen vorbei. Einer der Idioten rempelte sie heftigst an, sodass sie vornüber fiel und gerade noch von Tyousuke aufgefangen werden konnte.  
„Hey, was-„  
Die Blondhaarige legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Lass es gut sein. Das artet sonst noch aus...“  
„Aber...“ Ihr Blick brachte ihm zum Schweigen und der Braunhaarige seufzte ergeben.  
„Na gut, aber dann lass uns die Plätze tauschen, damit ich mich vor dich stellen kann“  
Irgendwie erinnerte Nouka das an diese kitschigen Shoujo-Mangas, die sie so hasste, aber sie beugte sich seinem Willen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand.  
Tyousuke war ihr eindeutig zu nahe. Sie konnte seinen Duft einatmen, als er sich plötzlich gegen sie drängte, da die Rempler zurückkamen. Sein Körper war warm und fühlte sich muskulös an. Er wirkte wie eine unantastbare Mauer.

„Sorry...“, hauchte er, als der Weg wieder frei war und er sich von ihr löste.  
„Es war zu eng“  
„Schon gut“ Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie behagte ihr die Situation gar nicht. Gott sei  
Dank war die nächste Haltestelle ihre und erleichtert stieg Nouka gemeinsam mit Tyousuke aus und das letzte Stückchen bis zu ihrem Haus schwiegen sie.  
„Also... bis morgen“, meinte der Braunhaarige verlegen, als sie vor ihrer Haustür standen, und legte eine Hand in den Nacken.  
„Arigatou“, wisperte die 16-jährige und spürte, wie ihr der großgewachsene Junge sanft über die Haare strich.  
Sie mochte es nicht, aber sagte nichts.  
„Kein Problem“ Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich bereit zum Gehen. „Oyasumi nasai!“  
Er drehte sich um, hob noch eine Hand zum Abschied und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.  
„Shindou-kun, warte!“  
„Hmm?“ Tyousuke drehte sich um und sah Nouka fragend an. In ihrem Gesicht lag ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck.  
„Pass bitte auf dich auf!“  
Der Braunhaarige lachte.  
„Werde ich! Oyasumi nasai“  
„Oyasumi nasai“  
Sie starrte auf seinen Rücken. Solange, bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war.  
Stöhnend fasste sich Nouka an den Kopf.  
„Pass bitte auf dich auf... Wie dämlich...“  
Dann verschwand sie im Haus.

~~°~~

„f(x) bedeutet, dass... In diesem Falle ist die Ableitung dieser Gleichung wie folgt...“  
Draußen schien die Sonne und tauchte alles in ein sanftes Licht. Seufzend stützte Nouka ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen ab und starrte gelangweilt nach vorne.   
Den Stoff hatte sie schon vor einem halben Jahr in der Schule durchgenommen und sie nutzte die Zeit stattdessen, um sich umzusehen.  
Tyousuke, der neben ihr saß, schien völlig konzentriert, was die Blondhaarige doch ein wenig wunderte. Er war in letzter Zeit irgendwie merkwürdig... Nicht, dass sie das wirklich beurteilen konnte, aber in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie den Braunhaarigen kannte, hatte er sich noch nie so verhalten. Er neckte sie nicht einmal!  
Nach dem Unterricht hielt ihr Lehrer sie kurz auf.  
„Takashima-san?“  
„Hmmm?“  
„Shindou-kuns Tischnachbar, Kito-kun... Es scheint, als würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er wieder zur Schule kommt. Das heißt, du kannst weiterhin neben Shindou-kun sitzen“  
„Sou ka“, entgegnete die Blondhaarige mit einem Nicken und verließ dann das das Klassenzimmer. Sie wollte unbedingt mit Ayaka sprechen!

Derweil standen vor dem Schulgebäude zwei hochgewachsene Jungen und unterhielten sich.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, erkundigte sich Reo und nippte an seinem Orangensaft.  
„Seit gestern Abend bist du irgendwie merkwürdig drauf“  
„Naja...“, erwiderte Tyousuke bloß und starrte nachdenklich auf seine Füße.  
„Was hältst du von Takashima-san?“  
Reo blickte ihn fragend an. „Die Neue?“  
Auf das Nicken seines besten Freundes hin kratzte sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
„Sie ist ziemlich strange“  
„Strange?“  
„Naja, das ist nicht unbedingt negativ gemeint. Sie ist bloß ziemlich abweisend und es ist schwer, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Sie ist ein totaler Einzelgänger und es sieht auch so aus, als wolle sie dies sein“  
„Hmmm...“, entgegnete der Braunhaarige daraufhin bloß.  
Ein milder Wind kam auf und wirbelte die ersten zu Boden gefallenen Blätter auf.  
Es war still, nur Reos Schlürfen war zu vernehmen.  
„Sag mal, Tyousuke...“  
„Hai?“  
„Kann es sein...“ Reo stockte. Er forschte in dem Gesicht seines Freundes nach irgendeinem Hinweis. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass...  
„Was empfindest du für Takashima-san?“  
Tyousuke blickte seinen Freund irritiert an.  
„Sie ist nett“  
„Nett? Und weiter?“  
„Und hübsch“  
„Soso, hübsch. Und ihre Art?“  
„Nichts dran auszusetzen...“  
„Kann es sein, dass du sie magst?“  
Volltreffer! Tyousuke wandte sich ab und Reo hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue.  
„Jetzt ehrlich? Bist du dir da sicher?“  
„Ich weiß, das ist ein wenig plötzlich“  
„Wenig ist noch untertrieben. Du kennst sie jetzt knapp eine Woche“  
Ein leises Seufzen entrang dem 17-Jährigen.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nichts dafür, ich liebe es, sie zu necken und ich möchte immer in ihrer Gegenwart sein und sie umarmen und...“  
„Mann, du meinst es ja echt ernst“, stellte Reo seufzend fest und warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu..  
„Aber bist du sicher, dass es das Richtige ist?“  
„Sie ist anders als die anderen...“  
„Aber sie ist trotzdem eine Frau“  
„...“  
Ein weiteres leises Seufzen war zu vernehmen.  
„Hai... Außerdem hasst sie Kerle wie mich...“  
„Wie dich?“  
„Hai. Frauenhelden, Machos, Playboys. Nenn es, wie du willst!“  
Reo verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Saft, konnte sich aber noch fangen und warf seinem Freund einen verständnislosen Blick zu.  
„Du?!“  
Ein knappes Nicken des Braunhaarigen verleitete Reo nun endgültig zu einem Stirnrunzeln.  
„Wie kommt die denn darauf?“  
„Die heißt Takashima-san...“  
Der Schwarzhaarige rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen.  
„Wie kommt Takashima-san darauf?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste“, erwiderte Tyousuke mit einem Schulterzucken.  
„Du begibst dich bei ihr auf gefährliches Eis!“  
„Ach ne...“ Langsam wurde dem Braunhaarigen diese Konservation zu blöd und er wandte sich ab.  
„Wirst du es ihr sagen?“  
„Ich denke schon“ Tyousuke drehte sich zu Reo um und lächelte traurig.  
„Aber nicht heute“

Nouka fühlte sich schrecklich.  
Ihr Kopf schmerzte, sie war schrecklich genervt und hatte wieder einen ihrer Depressionsanfälle.  
Der Unterrichtsstoff wollte einfach nicht in ihren Kopf sickern.  
Sie seufzte und massierte ihre Schläfen.  
Tyousuke, der neben ihr saß und nachdenklich seinen Bleistift zwischen den Fingern rollte, bemerkte ihre schlechte Laune und beschloss, sie lieber in Ruhe zu lassen. Zumindest für diesen Tag.  
Schließlich wollte er es sich keineswegs mit ihr verscherzen.  
Den Rest der Stunde beobachte er sie unbemerkt und überlegte sich, was er als nächstes tun sollte.


End file.
